Hernia, denoted hereinafter for umbilical hernia, ventral hernia, postoperative ventral hernia epigastric hernia, spiegelian hernia etc is a common medical condition in which an organ protrudes through an opening in its surrounding walls (especially in the abdominal region). The hernia is sometimes treated in a tension free repair, such as implementation of meshes, inflatable bladders etc. This procedure requires the insertion of the wide patch via a relatively small aperture such that the mesh is located in a posterior layer parallel to the abdominal wall. The insertion of the mesh implants to the abdominal wall by means laparoscopic technique or similar medical procedures requires puncturing of the wall providing more than one aperture is provided. Those procedures require anesthesia and usually demand a respectively long healing time.
Few techniques are suggested in the literature disclosing mesh-like or bladder implants for treating hernia. Those techniques fail to guarantee even, complete and smooth deployment of the mesh, without formation of wrinkles, and cannot ensure full anchoring of the implant to the abdominal wall. Means and method for inserting a mesh via a single small-bore opening in such manner is thus still a long felt need.